


Pain, A Thing of the Mind

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock feels pain, but hides it well. He may think that no one sees it. One does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain, A Thing of the Mind

Always controlled, pain held at bay.  
  
Never releasing, what I want to say.  
  
Push back, they must not see.  
  
How so many of them, torture me.  
  
Only one man, lets me relax today.  
  
For his smile shines bright, as I remember this day.


End file.
